Heavenly Bliss
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Harry James Potter and his Twin Joise Lilly Potter are in hogwarts. As the years go by they grow farther away from each other. Will there sister and brother bond stay together or will it fade away? Rated T for spanking, sex and mature language. Fatherly Severus, protective Vernon, protective Petuina and good Voldemort.
1. Year 1

Harry and his twin sister Joise have been friends since the day they came to there aunt's. Once the letter arrived saying there not normal they said they would never let go of each other's hands. They were on the boat together with Harry's new friend Ron.

Once inside they entered the great hall of course meeting Draco but Joise smiled at him while her brother did not like him. The teacher called the others names and then it was there turn.

" Harry Potter." Professor Mcgonagall said as he let go of his sister's hand and she watched him go

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled as he went to the table and she smiled

" Joise Potter." Professor Mcgonagall said smiling and Joise walked up there

She looked more like her mother then Harry did. Harry gave the thumbs up to his sister as she smiled and waved at him

" Slytherin!" The hat yelled as she paled and he frowned

Joise made her way toward her table she saw the look in her brother's eyes and she looked down. She didn't eat anything once the feast begun and when they left she saw him. Draco was making sure all the Slytherin's were there until he saw Joise near her brother.

" Tomorrow I'll make sure we stay together sister." Harry promised as she nodded and hugged him

" Take care of my brother Ron please." Joise said smiling and Ron nodded

" Miss. Potter please come along." Severus said as she nodded and followed him

Joise looked behind her Harry was gone off to the Gryffindor common room. Joise followed the group silently and she looked around she didn't like the fact it was dark.

Then they got to the common room and Severus looked at the group.

" Welcome to Slytherin My little Snakes, there are rules I expect you to follow them if you get a detention trust me when I say you'll get one from me to, now as we all know I expect better from all of you now off to bed for tomorrow you'll all be in my class after Transformation class." Severus said as they all nodded expect Joise and they went to bed

Joise went to bed and sighed she never spent the night away from her brother before. She laid down and then went to sleep.


	2. Year 1 part 2

Joise woke up and went down stairs after getting dressed. She sighed once she made it to class her brother was late on the first day. He made it with Ron and then it was time for the next class Potions. She took notes and went to her next classes.

Harry rode his boom without permission and got on the quidditch team. Joise was not like her brother she listend to her teachers and Madam Hooch. After her classes she headed toward the Slytherin common room when Harry grabbed her arm. Professor Snape was getting all his snakes when he realized one snake was not there and he found her with her brother.

" Did you see me sis I made it on the quiddtich team!" Harry said smiling and excitedly

" You should have gotten detention Madam Hooch said to keep your broom on the ground." Joise said as he frowned and she shook her head

" But Malfoy took Neville's remembrall. Harry said as Joise rolled her eyes and glared at him

" I don't care Harry you need to listen to your elders... What if Professor Mcgonagall didn't say you would be on the quiddtich team you could have gotten detention and what if you would have fallen from your broom chasing Draco I don't want to see you hurt Harry your my brother I love you." Joise said with tears steaming and Harry sighed

Harry hugged her tight and he looked at her. Joise maybe smaller then him but she was right he could have gotten hurt or gotten himself in trouble with his head of house.

" Promise me you won't get into anymore trouble?" Joise said looking at him and he smiled

" I promise Joise." Harry said smiling and she went to her dorm

Before the year ended Harry gotten the Sorcerer's Stone and Joise was mad because he broke his promise to her.


	3. Year 2 part 1

Harry was with Ron after he escaped from there aunt's and uncle's house. Josie went to Hogwarts once she asked her Aunt Petunia. She saw her brother and she sighed. She ignored him when he tried to talk to her. Josie went to class with Professor Snape she requested to stay in potions class so she could learn more.

" Good Morning Professor." Josie said smiling and he looked at the time

" Your early Ms. Potter." Severus said as she smiled and sat down

She got her books out and her paper so she could take notes. She looked right at him and he looked at her. She looked just like her mother, thoses eyes that haunt him more this ever.

" I thought I would come early so I could help you sir." Josie said smiling and then a student entered the room

" Hey your brother is battling Draco in Defence Against the Dark Arts." He said as Josie sighed and ran out of the class room with Professor Snape

They made it there and Lockhart had the nerve to challenge Snape. Josie was not happy with this once Draco summoned a Snake she saw her brother talking to it. She looked at him in pure horror and Harry saw the look on his sister's face.

Draco watched Josie run from the room and he followed her. He found her and she looked up at him tears steaming down.

" Are you alright my brother didn't hurt you did he?" Josie asked as he looked shocked and extended his hand

" No he didn't hurt me, are you ok?" Draco said smiling and questioned

Josie smiled then hugged him, Draco realized she was crying for him she was worried about him. He wrapped his arms around her and looked at her.

Draco realized what he was doing then pushed her away he left her. She looked confused and went to class.

" Why her... why a potter that I had to fall in love with?" Draco questioned and sighed going to class

Dumbledore posted up a sign for a talent show coming before the end of the year Draco saw Josie signed up. He sighed grabbed the quill and signed up.


	4. Year 2 part 2

The talent show was ready every student was ready to hurry up and get this over with. Josie was more excited she was ready to show what she had and she looked at the crowd she begun to feel scared.

Draco was next to her and grabbed her hand. She looked at him and he smiled. She felt a weight go off her chest and she slowly smiled back. First was the Weasley twins they made a joke and Joise laughed as they pranked Professor Mcgonagall of course they got detention. Now Josie was really getting scared she felt her knees almosy give in.

" Looks like am next." Draco said smiling and she looked at him nevrously

" Am scared am right after you." Josie said looking away and he looked at her

He gently put her hand in his and he looked at her. Josie looked at him and he smiled at her.

" I'll be cheering you on afterwards." Draco said as she giggled and nodded

He got on the mic and winked at Josie she blushed. He got his wand out then transformed his clothes into a suit with a hat.

" I've seen a lot of sites in my lifetime

Yeah

I see a lot of sites every day

But I've never seen a site so fine

Until she came walking my way

I'm talking 'bout Josie...Potter

I'm talking 'bout Josie

That's you girl

Potter

Oh I've seen Holy Merlin and Knockturn Alley

A Rainbow With money

But I've never seen no site prettier than Josie

I've seen Gringotts Wizarding Bank

And The Quidditch Field

But I've never seen no site prettier than Josie

No I've never seen no site

No I've never seen no site

No I've never seen no site

Prettier than Josie

Josie Potterrrrrrrrr!" Draco sing and looks at Josie

House's heart fluttered she never felt this way before. Oh merlin it was her time she slowly got on the stage and she grabbed the mic. She looked at the crowd she saw her brother talking to Ron and she saw Draco he waved to her. She blushed and she felt courage inside her she never knew about.

" All those days watching from the windows

All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you

Now that I see you." Josie sung and stepped off the stage

Draco greeted her with a hug Harry was going to hug her but he saw her with Draco. He was shocked Malfoy was hugging his sister. Harry gritted his teeth and left the room.

" Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked as Harry pushed her to the side and Ron looked at him

" Nothing let's just go." Harry said angrily and Ron looked at him

Ron knew something was wrong with him. He ran to catch up with him and Harry smiled at him.


	5. Year 3 part 1

Draco took Josie to his house. With permission from his parents of course. They entered the house and Josie saw how big it was inside she smiled at the art on the wall.

" Draco... is this your friend?" Narcissa said greeting her son and she saw Josie

" Yes mother this is Josie Potter." Draco said smiling and Narcissa looked shocked

Her son made a friend with one Potter twins and her husband entered the room. Lucius was tall with blond hair like his son, his cane that was his wand in his right and wearing his suit. He saw the young lady that was with his son.

" Father this is Josie Potter." Draco said smiling and introducing Josie

Lucius looked at the young lady in question he already had to deal with her brother who took Dobey away from him. Josie smiled at him and extended her hand.

" Hello Mr. Malfoy nice to met you." Josie said as he smiled and shook her hand

A Potter with manners now he had seen everything. Draco took his friend in the playroom and Lucius looked at his wife. Narcissa smiled at her husband and they walked to the playroom.

Draco played with Josie showed her his toys and brooms. Josie listened to her friend and then it was time for dinner. Narcissa had invited Severus, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Bellatrix. Bellatrix had just escaped from Azkaban and Narcissa wanted to see her sister.

" Hello Crissy." Bellatrix said smiling and Narcissa hugged her sister

Draco came in with Josie and Bellatrix saw the girl with her nephew. She froze that girl looked familiar and Draco ran to his aunt then hugged her.

" Aunt Bella this is my friend, Josie Potter." Draco said smiling and Josie walked to her

Bellatrix looked at the child her husband was looking at the girl to. Her nephew made friends with a Potter and Joise looked at her.

" Hello." Josie said smiling and Draco smirked at her

They both sat down it was quiet at the table as everyone ate. Josie was very polite unlike her brother Severus made a note of that. Truth be told Josie acted more like Lily then her own brother who acted like James.

" Professor will I be in your class this year coming up?" Josie asked as Severus looked at her and wiped his mouth

" You want to be in my class again Miss. Potter?" Severus asked shocked and she nodded

" I love Potions ... I don't like Professor Mcgonagall's class and according to my schedule I have Professor Moody." Josie said smiling and then making a face

Severus smiled he admired that this girl only wanted potions she probably wanted to be a potions teacher like him and she wanted all the knowledge she could gain from taking his class.

Josie hung out with Draco until the last day of summer vacation. She started packing and Draco watched her.

" Please don't go my father can take you to echo on Monday please." Draco said pleading and Josie stopped

" Ok Draco." Josie said smiling and he ran toward her

Draco hugged her tight then on Monday they both got into the Malfoy car.

" Ready for our third year?" Draco questioned as she nodded and his hand slowly got on top of hers

Josie looked down put didn't remove her hand she looked at her questionably and he smiled at her. Lucius for in the car with Narcissa.

" Ok buckle up." Lucius said as he smiled and his wife nodded

Draco eyed Josie the whole way he stopped the car then the kids got out of the car. Josie left with Draco they held hands then got on the train together.


	6. Year 3 part 2

They arrived at Hogwarts and Draco looked at her. They sat at the table together and Josie saw her brother. After greeting the new students Draco and Josie left. Josie felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around she saw her brother.

" You really are a snake... Josie are you coming home this summer?" Harry said angrily and looking away

" No I will not brother... it's good to see you though I've missed you." Josie said smiling and he sneered

" You don't miss me... see you maybe." Harry said angrily and walking away

Josie watched her brother go. Her heart hurt seeing her brother like this he thought she didn't care anymore but it's the complete opposite. She left with Draco and they got to there dorm. Over the next days Josie didn't talk to Harry. One day she went to Professor Lupin's classroom. She saw he wasn't there and saw the door open. She went out the door and followed a figure. She made it to a shack and saw her brother.

Josie stepped out there was Professor Lupin with a man she never seen before. Harry grabbed his sister and he held her close to him.

The man explained everything Harry shot a spell at Professor Snape. The man's name was Sirius Black there godfather Josie looked at the man in question. They left the shack and Professor Lupin saw the moon. He turned into a werewolf and Josie was beyond scared.

Severus came out of the shack very angry at Harry until he saw the wolf. Josie grabbed his arm she looked into his eyes and he grew angry. He was gonna protect her no matter what and her stupid brother acted just like his father. Josie hid her face in his robes and she whimpered in fear.

" Daddy." Josie whispered scared and Severus froze he looked down

She called him daddy he wasn't her father James was but his heart pounded at the sound of her calling him that. His instincts kicked in and he saw Harry go after Sirius.

He took Hermione, Ron and Josie back to the castle. He looked at the three and he called Professor Mcgonagall.

" I am very disappointed in the two of you when Potter returns he has detention with you both goodnight Severus... dorm both of you." Professor Mcgonagall said angrily and the two left

Severus turned to his student one of his snakes that was in very deep trouble for going out of the castle and in the shrieking shack.

" Ms. Potter do you know what could have happened if I wasn't there young lady... say ... Loook at me when I am speaking to you." Severus said angrily and stern

" Am sorry Professor I didn't mean to ...I didn't know." Josie said wiping away a tear and sniffed

Severus shook his head such a soft heart she had but he had to be firm she almost costed herslef her own life. He lifted her chin making her look in his eyes and he saw the tears shining in her eyes.

" You will have detention and you'll be writing lines." Severus said as she looked at him and he let go of her chin

" Please anything else... not detention I never had it before." Josie sobbed and Severus held up his hand

He thought for a moment she did almost costed herself her own life. She was just like her mother protecting brother but she was more scared then anything.

" Fine ... since I am your head of house I'll give you a spanking instead and you'll be writing lines unless you want the detention instead." Severus said as she looked away and rubbed her arm

" After the... spanking can I go back to my dorm and you won't tell anyone?" Josie asked as Severus sighed and smiled

He sat down and mentioned her to come toward him. She applied he lifted her chin again and he looked deep into her eyes.

" No one will know Josie just you and me... are you sure you want me to spank you ... this is your choice besides the detention." Severus said as he spoke gently and she looked in his eyes

" Yes Professor I did something wrong... Am sorry." Josie said looking down and he placed her over his lap

He roze his hand and in impacted with her bottom. After the spanking he held her close and she sniffed. She clinged to him like she did with the werewolf.

" An sorry sir." Josie sniffed and Severus sighed brushing her hair out of her face

" In private you may call me daddy... what you didn't think I couldn't hear you." Severus said as she blushed and looked away

Josie begun laughing and hugged him tight. Severus held her as he smiled yes he wanted a child he didn't care this was James's little girl. Right now she was his little girl right now she was clinging to him and calling him daddy.

" Go to bed I'll see you in class tomorrow." Severus said smiling and she nodded

" Goodnight Daddy... I'll see you tomorrow." Josie said smiling and leaving

Sweet child but she had alot to learn like not following her brother into stupid and reckless stuff. He was glad she wasn't brave like a Gryffindor or he would be in trouble.


	7. Year 3 part 2 and into Year 4

Josie and Harry found each other before the train came. Harry looked at her and she looked at him. Josie sighed and Harry looked at the train.

" You sure you don't want to go home with me?" Harry asked as Josie bit her lip and he shook his head

" Harry I don't want us to fight... Will you write to me?" Josie asked as he looked at her and he gripped her shoulder

Harry saw Draco waiting and he sneered at him. Josie put her hand onHarry's face and Harry turned his look toward her.'

" Harry I will always be your sister no matter what... I love you." Josie said smiling and going in for a hug

" Well I don't love you... if you choose him over me then your not my sister." Harry said angrily and Josie caught his hand

Harry looked at her, she had tears shining in her eyes. She slowly let go and Harry felt his heart snap in two.

" Goodbye Harry." Josie said sadly and walking away

Harry begun to walk off but his mind was nagging at him to turn around and apologize to his beloved sister. His only sister that he did everything with was he jealous of Malfoy for stealing his sister away from him. Harry realized he was acting like a spoiled brat.

" Josie wait!" Harry said running after her and he was to late

Josie was already in the Malfoy car. Harry continued to run and then the car took off. Harry watched the car disappeared and his heart was beating fast.

" Am sorry." Harry whispered and went to the train

Once on the train he felt tears going down his cheeks. He went to the bathroom and looked at himself. He saw the same look Josie gave him and he sobbed harder.

" What have I done I got to make this right." Harry said as tears streamed down and he sipped them away


	8. Summer Of Year 4 part 1

Josie was with Narcissa today shopping. Bellatrix was wearing a disguise so no one would notice her. Narcissa looked at each dress and looked at Josie with a smile.

" Joise I personally am going to make you be a lady." Narcissa said smiling and with a slight giggle

Meanwhile

Lucius was with Draco, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Severus. They looked at each suit and Lucius grabbed his son. He turned Draco toward the mirror.

" Son it's time to become a gentleman so one day you can win the heart of a woman." Lucius said smiling and Draco looked at his father

After shopping Lucius sent out inventions to there ball. It was there yearly ball they have each summer and Draco was going into gentleman training today.

" Father this is ridiculous." Draco begun and Lucius looked at his son

" Being a gentleman is not ridiculous Draco... so much to learn my dear boy... first off time to show you how to treat a lady, Severus!" Lucius said as Severus came in and he was wearing a dress

" Remind me to kill you later Lucius Abaxas Malfoy." Severus growled in embarrassment and Lucius chuckled a little

As the days went by both Draco and Josie were taught. Josie was taught by Narcissa and Bellatrix. While Draco had his father,godfather, and two uncle's teaching him. As the day of the ball appeared Draco fixed his tie and gulped. Today he would met many girl's and choice a future bride.

As he stepped on the floor he was welcomed by everyone there. The party started Narcissa and Lucius stood together greeting guest's. Draco saw everyone stop dancing and look toward the staircase he turned his look. There was Josie she was dressed in his favorite color light green.

" Draco." Pansy said greeting him and he ignored her

He walked passed everyone. Josie had made her way down the staircase and Draco bowed as he extended his hand. She took it and they walked to the center. Draco put his hand on her waist and entwined her left hand with his right.

Maybe it's intuition

But some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes

I see my future in an instant

and there it goes

I think I've found my best friend

I know that it might sound more than

a little crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason

only this sense of completion

and in your eyes

I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for

I think I found my way home

I know that it might sound more than

a little crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you

I am complete now that I found you

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life ( x4)

Draco left the party with her and they went to the garden. Josie brushed her dress as she sat down and he smiled at her.

" So my mother helped you... you look ummm beautiful." Draco said smiling and rubbing the back of his neck

" You look great to... Draco." Josie said smiling softly and he looked at her

Draco grabbed her hand gently he looked into her eyes. He embraced her and he moved her hair out of her eyes.

" I..." Josie begun as he placed his finger on her lips and he smiled gently at her

He helped her up grabbed her waist gently and he kissed her lips. He felt sparks fly and he looked at her full of love. Josie blushed as she met his gaze and he started chuckling.

" I love you." Draco said as her eyes widen and she smiled

" I love you to." Josie said smiling and he held her close

Little did they know Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Severus were watching. Lucius smiled at his wife and she smiled at him.

" Looks like we will have a Potter in our family." Narcissa said proudly and Bellatrix smiled

" But a lady at that Crissy... she'll be a wonderful future ." Bellatrix giggled and her husband gave money to his brother

" You win the bet brother they were crushing on each other." Rodolphus said smiling and Rabastan grinned

Severus shook his head at the two then looked at Josie and he smiled as long as she was happy he didn't care.

" Well Severus we did good." Lucius said smiling and putting his arm around his shoulder

" Am still getting you for making me out on a dress." Severus grinned and Lucius ran from him


	9. Summer Of Year 4 part 2

Harry was holding a letter he opened the cage to Hedwig his bird that he got for his birthday. He smiled he wrote a letter to his sister and inside the letter he put her bracelet that Hagrid gave her on the first day they ment him. He had Hedwig ready he heard heavy footsteps coming up the steps of the staircase. Harry knew it was his Uncle Vernon coming up the stairs.

He knew Dudley was in bed right now. He sent Hedwig quickly and watched her leave his site. He sat on the bed pretending not to do anything he glanced at the cage and covered it quickly.

" Boy where is your sister?" Vernon asked as Harry looked around and his Uncle didn't look happy

" She's umm I don't know." Harry said as Vernon grew angry and stomped out the room

Harry didn't know why his uncle wanted to know where his sister was. But he didn't care hopefully Hedwig made it to her.

Meanwhile

Josie was with Draco on the couch cuddling up with him. Hedwig flew in and dropped the letter in her lap. Josie looked at the bird and smiled.

" Hey pretty bird I've missed you." Josie said petting Hedwig and Hedwig left

Josie looked at the letter and saw Harry's name on it. Her heart stopped she never expected her brother to write to her and she slowly opened it.

Dear Josie,

Am sorry my beloved sister. I acted like a spoiled brat because I didn't want to share you. I love you so much I don't want to lose you.

From your brother, Harry

Ps. Here's your bracelet.

Josie turned the envelope upside down and out silpped her bracelet. She smiled she remembered when Hagrid gave her it. She placed around her wrist and Draco looked at it. It had three charms on it one was a little rose, the second was a heart and the three was a music note.

" It's lovely Josie am glad I got this." Draco said smiling and handing her a box

Inside was a little snake around a heart. Josie smiled at him and gave him a kiss. Draco smiled in the kiss and embraced her.

" Do you want to go to your brother?" Draco questioned as she snuggling against him and looked at him

" Draco will you go with me?" Josie asked as he smiled and nodded

They left to go back to her Uncle's and Aunt's. Her Uncle answered the door and she smiled at her Uncle.

" Hello Uncle, Harry am home I brought Draco." Josie said hugging her Uncle and walking in

Harry came down and hugged her tight. Draco watched the two siblings he was very uncomfortable about being in a muggle house. Petunia entered from the kitchen to see her niece and a strange boy.

" Potter, I mean Harry your sister wanted to see you before we went back." Draco said as Harry nodded and Josie sat down

" Sit down Harry I want to talk before I go back, how are you and thank you for my bracelet." Josie said as Harry smiled and Draco sat next to his girlfriend

Draco held his girlfriend's hand he rubbed her hand. Petunia's eyes widen when she saw Draco rub her niece's hand and saw her husband's face.

" GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vernon yelled as Draco grabbed Josie and Petunia grabbed Josie

" Not you young lady your staying home." Petunia said as Josie frowned and looked at her aunt

" But Auntie Petunia." Josie started and Petunia held her hand up

" No... out you and Harry to your room now." Petunia said firmly and Draco rushed out of there

Harry went upstairs worried for his twin. Josie looked at her aunt she didn't look happy nor dis her uncle suddenly she felt she was in trouble.

" Sit down young lady " Vernon said sternly and Josie sat down on the couch

Josie looked up at her uncle he looked very angry he sat down across from her and she watched as her aunt made it to his side.

" Josie we are just protecting you from boys that want something more then a kiss,listen sweetheart we love you very much and we just want is best for you." Petunia said gently and Josie looked at her aunt

" But am almost fourteen years old me and Harry will be fourteen two days." Josie said as Petunia looked at her firmly and her Uncle was shanking his head

" I don't care if your twenty you live under my roof and you'll obey my rules!" Vernon yelled as Josie looked shocked and then she grew mad

Her uncle never yelled at her before he yelled at her brother for using magic before. But never her she always followed his rules like a good girl but she wasn't going to let them keep her away from her boyfriend.

" Then I'll move out." Josie said with tears in her eyes and stomped up stairs

She got to her room and started packing her stuff. Harry opened the door and sprung forward toward her he wrapped his arm's around her with tears streaming down.

" Please don't leave me... please." Harry begged and she looked at him

" Am sorry Harry am not staying here if they can't let me stay with Draco." Josie said finishing packing and walking down the stairs

She walked out the door without saying goodbye to her uncle and aunt. She finally made it to Draco's after a long walk there and Narcissa opened the door.

" Josie what's wrong sweetheart?" Narcissa asked as Josie was crying and it was raining

" My Uncle yelled at me so I left am not going back... can I stay here?" Josie asked sniffing and Narcissa got her quickly inside

She got one of the house elves to fix Josie some hot chocolate and Josie sat down after changing into warm clothes. Narcissa sat across from her Lucius with Severus and Draco came in the room.

" Of course you can stay here sweetie your family now, Draco told us a little bit about your uncle not very nice and very umm how can I put this over weight." Narcissa said as Josie sniffed and Narcissa handed her a tissue

" Me and Harry were finally talking until Uncle had to ruin it." Josie said as Naricssa hugged her and Josie went to her room

Draco opened her door and hugged her. He kissed her lips and he looked at her.

" Josie I love you and I won't do anything that you won't like." Draco promised and she hugged him tight


	10. Year 4 and into Year 5

Josie and Draco got to school after the summer. Harry was waiting on her, she hugged him and Draco smiled. Harry turned toward Draco even though he didn't like him he had to make up with Draco.

" Let's start over Draco." Harry said smiling with his hand extended and Draco shook his hand

They left together Ron and Hermione joined they learned what happened during the summer from letters. Josie smiled at Professor Snape. During the year Josie was doing extremely well in potions while Harry somehow got his name in the goblet of fire which Josie yelled at him for.

The day of the yule ball arrived. Draco asked Josie to be his date. Josie went to Hermione who helped her tie her dress. Luna helped her with her hair. Ginny decided to get her shoes, Josie never meant Ginny it was funny how the girl liked her brother.

" So you and Harry are twins?" Ginny asked smiling and Josie nodded

" Yes we're twins." Josie said as Ron came in and covered his eyes

" Sorry girls Harry needed his tie, umm Josie you look wow bloody hell you look beautiful!" Ron said trying not to look and saw Josie

Josie giggled as Ron left blushing like he just saw her nude and Luna finished her hair. Josie left with Luna and Ginny. Hermione had to get dressed, Hermione couldn't help but feel jealous that Josie got complemented and she didn't. Down stairs Draco was waiting on Josie he looked like he did at the ball.

" My lady." Draco said smiling and Josie blushed

Harry Potter was with Parvati Patil, Cedric Diggory was with Cho Chang, Viktor Krum was with Hermione Granger, Roger Davies was with Fleur Delacour, Ron Weasley was with Padma Patil, Neville Longbottom was with Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan was with Lavender Brown, Fred Weasley was with Angelina Johnson, Albus Dumbledore was with Olympe Maxime, Ludovic Bagman was with Minerva McGonagall, Professor Moody Was with Aurora Sinistra and Argus Filch was with Mrs. Norris.

Draco danced with his beloved Josie she smiled he smiled at her to. Josie was outside with Draco making out and didn't see Professor Snape with Igor Karkaroff.

" Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Potter ten points from Slytherin you know the rules." Severus said scaring Josie and Draco quickly separated from her

" Yes sir." Draco said as Josie blushed and looked at Professor Snape

Draco left leaving Josie with Professor Snape and Karkaroff alone. Severus was not very happy seeing the two kiss on school property.

" Daddy... I mean Professor I didn't see you sir... I." Josie said blushing when she said daddy and quickly corrected herself

" Josie come inside before you catch a cold!" Draco yelled as Josie left and Severus's eyes followed her

Josie severed detention for Professor Snape even though he didn't give it to her she knew she earned it. She wrote lines to show him how sorry she was. Before the maze Josie hugged Harry she was wearing a shirt that said Potter on the back.

" I'll be right here cheering you on brother." Josie said smiling and he nodded

The game begun and Cedric came back dead. Josie never went to a funeral before Draco held her hand during the funeral. She was leaving with Draco she hugged Harry and they promised to write to each other.


	11. Year 5 part 1

Josie woke up she went down the stairs at the Malfoy Manor. She saw a letter on the table addressed to her and she picked it up. She heard a voice she never heard before.

" So everything is sssset." Voldemort hissed and Josie came in

" Yes my Lord." Lucius said with a bow and saw Josie

Voldemort turned his head toward where Lucius had his head turned. He saw Josie right there she was staring at him. Wormtail went over to her and gently grabbed her arm pulling her toward the table. Draco hadn't woken up yet to get ready to go to Hogwarts.

" What issss your name little girl?" Voldemort asked as she looked at him and slowly smiled at him

" Josie." Josie said smiling and he looked at her eyes

" She's a Potter." Wormtail said eye's widen as he recognized her from the shack and she didn't know him

Josie looked at him with her eyebrow raised. How did this man know her last name. Voldemort grabbed her arm making Josie turn her head so fast. Lucius, Narcissa and Severus felt there hearts beat quickly.

" You are very lovely." Voldemort said eyeing her and she giggled

Voldemort placed the dark mark on her right wrist. Lucius got up and guided her away from the Dark Lord. Voldemort smirked as Josie looked at her wrist and smiled at him gently unknowing what he just did. Draco came down after getting dressed he saw the dark mark on his girlfriend.

He marched in the dining room and glared at the Dark Lord. Voldemort motioned him to come toward him and Draco did.

" Draco you will watch our little Potter girl." Voldemort said with a smirk and Draco nodded then left

Lucius got them to the train station. Josie opened the letter finally it said Harry was expelled for during magic infront of a muggle. Josie shook her head and sighed. They arrived at Hogwarts and she saw Harry. She looked shocked and confused.

" Harry I thought you were expelled?" Josie asked hugging him and Harry grinned

" I'm not Josie, so you got the letter a little to late." Harry said pointing at the letter and she glared at him

" How's Uncle Sirius?" Josie whispered as he smiled and he looked around

" He's fine ... he'd asked about you I didn't tell him who you are dating, he would bloody kill Draco." Harry whispered laughing and Josie hit his arm lightly

Josie even though she barely knew her Godfather she did like him. Harry was glad he hoped Sirius would adopt him to get him out of there Uncle and Aunt's house.

Josie went to her dorm after eating with Draco. Severus was there and looked at Josie as she looked at him.

" Ms. Potter we need to talk now." Severus said as she nodded and followed him

They got to his office and they sat down. He put the necklace around her neck and looked at her. He sighed and then he smiled.

" Here sweetheart." Severus said as He moved Josie looking shocked and stared at her neck in the mirror

"Daddy?" Josie said as tears sprung to her eyes and he looked at her

" It's your mother's. " Severus said looking at him and she stared at him shocked

She looked at him tears now streaming down her face and Severus hated that look but he knew it was tears of joy.

" How do I look?" Josie asked as she bit her lip and Severus smiled

" Josie you look so much like your mother in that necklace." Severus said with a smile and she stood up

What she did only killed him. She hugged him tight and tears flowed down freely from his face. Severus wrapped his arm's around her holding her close and she kissed his cheek.

" Even though your not my dad your like a father, I love you daddy with all my heart." Josie said smiling and then looking at him

" I'll find a spell to hide it and this will stay a secret between you and me, I love you so much my little girl." Severus said smiling and she nodded

Yes Severus knew she was not his daughter. But he was the only father figure she had. He hoped she would never call Sirius Daddy as long as he lived. As he held her close she fell asleep he carried her to her dorm and tucked her in when everyone was asleep.

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go

Gonna tell you how much I love you

Though you think you already know

I remember I thought you looked like an angel

You've had me wrapped around your finger

Since the day you came here

You're beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road

That'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile

Could melt my heart of stone

Now look at you, I've turned around

And you've almost grown

Sometimes you're asleep I whisper 'I love you'

In the moonlight at your door

As I walk away, I hear you say

"Daddy, love you more"

You're beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road

That'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

Someday, some boy will come

And ask me for your hand

But I won't say yes to him unless I know

He's the half that makes you whole

He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man

I know he'll say that he's in love

But between you and me

He won't be good enough

You're beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road

That'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl


	12. Year 5 part 2

Josie arrived in her class she was ready for Professor Snape to teach the class. When Umbridge entered the class and she looked at her, she didn't know who this lady thought she was but she was sure she didn't know anything about Potions.

" Excuse ms but where is Professor Snape ?" Josie asked raising her hand and Umbridge glared at her

" I will be teaching your class today Ms. Potter any outburst like that again and you'll have detention just like your brother." Umbridge said as Josie gulped and blushed with embarrassment

Josie wrote the things Ms. Umbridge put on the broad. Josie was very fast at writing she roze her hand ten minutes later and Umbridge looked at the girl.

" Yes Ms. Potter?" Umbridge asked as Josie got up and placed the paper on her desk

" I'm done." Josie said as Umbridge grabbed the paper and looked at her

Umbridge's eyes widen she looked up from Joise's work. Umbridge slammed the papers down and scared Josie.

" You think this is funny, Ms. Potter your just like brother you'll have detention Ms. Potter." Umbridge said with a smirk and Josie had tears in her eyes

" But I completed the work I done what you ask why I'm I getting detention." Josie asked as Umbridge got up and Josie's eyes widen

" I have my reasons." Umbridge said as Josie sat down in her seat and left once the bell rang

Josie went to Professor Snape's door that held his potions. She knocked on the door and Severus opened the door she had tears streaming down her face.

" What's wrong sweetheart?" Professor Snape asked as he lifted her chin and her lip trembled

" Umbridge gave me detention for no reason." Josie said rubbing the tears and Severus grew mad

He got her to his dorm he sat her on the bed and kissed her forehead. Josie sniffed and Severus gave her a tissue.

" I'll take care of it." Severus said as he marched angrily out the door and down the hall

Severus made it to Umbridge's office and she was waiting for Josie when she saw Severus she was quite shocked.

" What are you doing here Professor Snape?" Umbridge asked with a smile and Severus looked at her angrily

" How dare you, how dare you give my student detention when she did nothing." Severus spat out and Umbridge smirked

She got up and fixed her a cup of tea. She looked at him and took a sip of her tea. Severus was waiting for an answer the more he waited the more anger he felt for her.

" She's just like her brother above everyone else so you decide to protect her, why do you do it Professor? Is it because of Lilly or Because you want to hold on to something you can't have, you'll never be her father no matter how much you want to be her father it'll never happen ,no matter how much you try, no matter what you do, she'll always bare the Potter name and you'll always be alone. " Umbridge said as Severus looked at her and grew angry

" How dare you speak to me like that, listen to me good leave my student alone she's very brilliant for her age and she's noting like her brother." Severus said leaving and going to calm down

Meanwhile

Josie was waiting for Professor Snape to come back when Draco entered the room. He was looking for Professor Snape and saw Josie.

" Josie have you seen Professor Snape?" Draco questioned as Joise nodded and smiled

" Yes he went to talk to Umbridge, what are you doing here?" Josie asked as he stepped toward her and he smirked

He sniffed her hair then kissed her lips as he laid her down the bed. Draco licked the side of her neck and he took off her tie to her uniform. He took off the skirt and shirt he kissed her body as he touched her.

" Merlin Josie I love you so much, I need you badly." Draco said as he panted and placed her hand on his pants

She blushed then he took off his clothes. He entered her gently because she was a virgin. He looked down at her as she closed her eyes in pain.

" Do you trust me?" Draco questioned with a whisper and she opened her eyes

" I trust you." Josie said with a smile and he moved inside her

Josie gripped the sheets she looked at him and she moved her hand in his blond hair. They shared a passionate kiss as he made love to her. The room was getting hot flesh was touching flesh and Draco groaned as he felt her tighten around him.

" Josie I'm almost." Draco said moving faster and Josie had a deep blush on her cheeks

" I know." Josie said as they kissed and they came together

Draco pulled out he panted as he got up quickly and got in his clothes. Josie got dressed and waited for the Professor she suddenly felt sleepy she fell asleep.

Severus came in saw her asleep he carried her to her dorm and got her in her bed. He left then returned to his room not knowing what went on in his bed.


	13. Year 5 part 3 into year 6

Harry found the prophecy. He was fighting against the death eaters and Josie was with Luna. Josie helped her brother then Bellatrix shot her magic at Sirius. Josie smiled at Harry but there smiles faded away when Sirius went into the vod.

" UNCLE SIRSIUS!" Josie yelled with tears streaming and she looked Bellatix her eyes full of hurt

Harry chased after her. Josie ran after Harry they got to a weird place. She saw Bellatrix on the ground and Josie as her brother with his wand pointed toward her.

" Harry don't." Josie said as Bellatrix accidentally cast her magic at her and Josie hit the ground

Josie woke up in the Malfoy Manor she looked around Draco was holding her hand. Severus was sleeping in a chair and she saw Lucius, Bellatrix and Naricssa in there along with Voldemort, Fenrir and Wormtail

" Daddy." Josie said as Severus woke up and rushed to her bed

" Merlin your alright Josie I was so worried." Severus said with tears streaming and holding her close

Draco looked up he kissed her lips and hugged her. Bellatrix ran over there and hugged her gently. Narcissa and Lucius smiled at each other.

" Are you alright sweetheart?" Narcissa asked as Josie looked at her and smiled

" Yes I'm alright Mrs. Malfoy." Josie said smiling and Severus gave her a letter

Voldemort left with Fenrir, Wormtail and Bellatrix. Josie looked at the letter and then looked at Severus as he smiled at her.

" It's from Harry." Severus said as she looked at the letter and then Draco

" Who's Harry?" Josie asked as Severus's eyes widen and he put her to sleep with his wand

Severus couldn't think of what happened and he lifted the spell. Josie looked at him and he sighed.

" Harry is your brother." Severus said as he smiled and Josie giggled

" Your silly daddy I don't have a brother, I'm your child remember, has the potions gotten to your head daddy?" Josie said smiling and Severus looked at her

Lucius went up to Severus he grabbed Him and pulled him away. He looked at his friend and Severus looked at him.

" Bellatrix must of a accidentally eased her memory of her brother and replaced them with you." Lucius said as Severus looked at him and sighed

" I can't believe this I have to tell her the truth." Severus said as he walked over there and Josie smiled at him

Severus looked at her he sighed and touched her hand gently. Josie looked at him as he did this and he gulped.

" Daddy what's wrong?" Josie asked as he smiled and hugged her

" Nothing sweetheart lets go home." Severus said as she nodded and waved at Lucius

Lucius chased after Severus and caught his shoulder. Josie looked at him and Severus looked at her.

" Get into the car Josie daddy has to talk to Mr. Malfoy." Severus said as Josie nodded and got into the car

" What the bloody hell Severus you were suppose to tell her the truth not flake out!" Lucius yelled and Severus looked at him

Severus sighed and looked at Josie inside his car. Then he looked at Lucius with determination and Lucius looked at him.

" Lucius this is my one chance to be a father, you have a son who do I have no one I'm alone Lucius." Severus said sadly and Lucius looked at him

" Alright Severus I won't say a word to her." Lucius said as Severus smiled and hugged him

He got in the car and drove off. Josie lean against his shoulder and he smiled down at her.


	14. End of year 6 into year 7

It was a rainy day today Josie was reading a book in the living room with Severus. Severus was reading the newspaper when there was a knock at the door.

" I know I shouldn't ask you this the Dark Lord has forbidden me from coming to you." Narcissa said as Josie looked up from her book and Bellatrix went to the mirror

" If the Dark Lord has forbidden you then you shouldn't but am aware of your situation the Dark Lord has told me." Severus said as Josie went back to her book and Bellatrix looked shocked

" The Dark Lord told you?" Bellatrix asked shocked and Josie smirked

" Your sister doubts me." Severus said as Narcissa looked at him and Bellatrix looked at him

" He's just a boy." Narcissa said as Josie now looked back up curiously and Severus looked at Narcissa

Josie closed her book and watched her father with Bellatrix. Narcissa smiled as she got up and Bellatrix went around them. After he swore to protect Draco with the unbreakable vow Bellatrix and Narcissa left. Josie looked at her father and got up from her seat.

" Daddy will you promise me you won't get hurt." Josie asked as Severus looked at her and he pulled her in for a hug

" I will try." Severus said as she nodded and then she went to bed

The next day she was on the train with Draco. He was now a death eater like her. She put her head on his shoulder as he spoke and he looked up for a moment. Once the train stopped she got her luggage and she looked at Draco.

" I'll catch up to you guys in a minute." Draco said as she nodded and left

Josie went to the great hall Draco came in after a while. They shared a kiss then stopped when Dumbledore came up to the post and she smiled.

" Welcome our new potions master Slughorn and Professor Snape is the dark arts teacher." Dumbledore said as Josie spat out her drink and looked at her father

After dinner she knocked on her father's door and he answered he saw her looking at him. He moved and she shook her head no.

" Why didn't you tell me your now doing dark arts I want to know why?" Josie asked as he sighed and then looked at her

" I didn't want to tell you for a reason." Severus said as she nodded and hugged him

Josie left for her dorm before she got into trouble she felt sick. She threw up and she drunk some water. She wiped her mouth and wondered why she threw up.

Over the next few days she begun to really not feel good. She went to the nurse and the nurse gave her some peppermint tea.

" Get a test sweetheart." Madam Pofey said as she looked at her and Josie looked curiously

" A test what kind of... wait a minute do you mean a pregnancy test." Josie said as the nurse nodded and Josie left

Josie went to the store she got a test a brought it to her dorm with no one around. She waited until it was around night time to take it. She looked at her hourglass and then it went off. She got the test and slowly looked at it.

" It's positive." Josie whispered and smiled

The next day Josie had to find Draco. She saw him go up a tower following him were Bellatrix, Fenrir and some guy she didn't recognize. She followed them and saw Dumbledore above were she was at.

" Josie what are you doing here?" Harry whispered and she looked at him

" I'm here to tell Draco something." Josie said as he grabbed her and they both looked up

Josie looked at Harry she noticed his scar and her eyes went wide. She was about to scream to tell them Harry was here and she saw Draco point his wand at Dumbledore.

" Don't do it please." Josie whispered and Harry got his wand out

They saw Severus he went up the stairs. Josie watched as Severus her father pointed his wand at Dumbledore and said the killing curse. Josie felt her heart break she rushed out and found Dumbledore's body. She felt tears go down her face Bellatrix grabbed her and they left.

When she arrived at the Malfoy Manor she looked at her father and he looked at Lucius who entered. Josie went up to him and Severus brought her in for a hug.

" You killed him." Josie whispered and Severus looked at her

" I know I had to do it Josie please don't hate me." Severus said as she nodded and hugged him tighter

She looked at Draco he didn't say a word. She couldn't tell him not yet and she looked at her stomach once she got to her room in the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa gave her a room since she stayed there so much and Josie smiled at her stomach.

" Your daddy will know about you soon." Josie said rubbing her stomach and smiling

Author note: Josie was really not that around during sixth year


	15. Year 7 part 1

Josie woke up she heard Voldemort's voice. She rushed down the stairs and she was in her robe. She looked at Voldemort and he smiled.

" Josie welcome have a seat." Voldemort motioned to a seat and Josie sat in the seat

" My Lord." Severus said walking in and sitting down

Josie smiled at her father and they talked about Harry. She looked over at Draco with a smile and he was sitting there like a statue. Voldemort got Luicus's wand and took off the snake on his wand. Josie looked at him and she thought for a moment.

The next few days they were looking for Harry. Josie was busy buying Christmas presents she smiled at the gift she was getting Lucius. The day of Christmas the death eaters gathered in one room Severus didn't see Josie until she came in.

" Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, Bellatrix, Fenrir, Rodolphus, Rabastan, daddy, Draco and my Lord." Josie said giving them each a present and Voldemort looked at the girl

Lucius was the first to open his is was a new wand with a snake on it. Lucius smiled at her as he got it out of the box and then it was Narcissa. Narcissa gasped it was a sliver necklace with sapphire inbeded in it. She put it on with tears streaming down her face. Bellatrix opened hers it was a knife with a snake and a skull on it.

Bellatrix hugged Josie and showed her husband. Fenrir is opened his it was a necklace with a little Dragon on it. Fenrir put it on and showed the other death eaters. Rodolphus and Rabastan opened their presents together there were sweaters with the words best brothers ever. Severus opened his it was a picture of her and he smiled at the picture.

Voldemort opened his it was a little snake on a necklace and last was Draco he smiled at her. He opened it took out paper and saw a little book inside. Josie looked at him and smiled. Draco opened the book and then his smile faded away.

" Josie are you... Your ... I'm gonna be a father!" Draco said smiling and running toward Josie

" What?!" Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Severus said together

" When did this happen?" Severus asked shocked and surprised

" It happened fifth year." Josie said smiling and Draco rubbed her stomach

She got the spell off so Draco could see how pregnant she was. Draco smiled kissing her stomach, Lucius placed his hand on her stomach and Narcissa smiled at her.

" I'm going to be a grandmother." Narcissa said smiling and she looked at Josie's stomach

" I'm going to the doctor tomorrow to see the gender of the baby." Josie said smiling and Draco looked astonished


	16. Year 7 part 2 into part 2 of year 7

Josie went to her doctor appointment with Severus. When she came back she saw Ron, Hermione and weird guy with them. The weird guy, Ron and Hermione saw her.

" Don't be shy sweetie come over." Bellatrix said smiling and Draco kneeled before Harry

Josie watched Draco kneel before this weird guy she saw it was indeed Harry. She looked at Draco and she walked toward Draco.

" What's wrong with his face?" Draco questioned as he looked at Harry and Josie wondered that to

" Yes what is wrong with his face?" Bellatrix asked as she looked to the werewolves and Josie looked at him

Josie watched as they put Ron and Harry in the dungeon. Bellatrix tortured Hermione, Josie couldn't be in the room and she came back in once Ron plus Harry were in the room.

" It's Harry Potter all shiny and new just in time for the Dark Lord, call him." Bellatrix said smiling and whispering

Draco looked at his aunt and Josie looked at Bellatrix. She looked up she saw Dobby on the chandelier and ran toward Bellatrix. She pushed Bellatrix and Hermione out of the way she looked up the chandelier fell on her.

" JOSIE!" Draco yelled with tears streaming and Bellatrix ran toward the broken chandelier

" Sweetheart hang on, Lucius hurry up!" Bellatrix said panicking and Lucius lifted the chandelier up

Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron they got out of there when Bellatrix threw the knife toward the elf. On the beach Dobby died and Harry looked at Hermione.

" I have to go back that's my sister." Harry said angrily and tears streamed down

" Harry we couldn't risk it, they would have called him... I hope she's ok." Hermione said worried and Harry sat down then cried

" Mate I'm sorry." Ron said putting his hand on his shoulder and Harry cried harder

Meanwhile

Severus was healing her and Draco paced back and forth. Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Voldemort, Fenrir, Rodolphus and Rabastan were waiting. Josie woke up and groaned.

" Hey sweetheart." Severus said smiling through tears and Josie smiled

" Is the baby ok?" Josie asked as Severus looked at her and he smiled

" Yes the babies are alright." Severus said as she blushed and looked over at Draco

" I wanted to tell him daddy, it's a boy and girl Draco." Josie said holding the image out toward Draco and Draco looked at the picture

Josie saw Bellatrix then she smiled at her. Bellatrix rushed toward her and hugged her looking at her. She kissed her forehead repeatedly and looked over at Narcissa.

" Sweetheart what you did was very stupid and brave but mostly stupid." Narcissa said angrily and then smiling

" I was protecting Bellatrix... even though she killed my Uncle I forgive her." Josie said smiling and Bellatrix's eyes widen

Bellatrix looked at Josie she must have gotten her memory back once Dobby dropped that chandelier on her. Josie reached out for Draco and he hugged her close to him.

" Thank you for saving me sweetie but that was indeed stupid." Bellatrix said as Josie smiled and hugged her

" It was stupid I know it was I was risking the life's of our two children." Josie said as Draco looked at her and Bellatrix left with Voldemort, Fenrir, Rabastan and Rodolphus

Josie saw they were gone she looked at Severus and then she sighed. Draco grabbed her hand and she smiled at him.

" Harry must be worried about me he doesn't know I'm a death eater I would never betray my brother, I don't know what happened during fifth year after Bellatrix shot me with her wand and I don't want to know but I want to be with Harry I have to see my brother." Josie said as Draco shook his head and sighed

" There after him Josie, Voldemort is going to kill your brother once it comes down to it love and I can't risk you nor the children stay on our side just until this is over with please." Draco said as she looked at him and nodded

Lucius went to her and placed his hand on her wrist. She looked at him and he looked at her.

" I want the unbreakable vow Josie, promise me you'll stay on our side until this is over with you won't interfere with anything." Lucius said as magic formed around them and she looked at him

" I swear on my parents grave I won't interfere." Josie said as the magic disappeared and Lucius smiled leaving with Narcissa

Severus left the room and Draco stayed beside Josie. He placed the Malfoy ring on her finger and she looked at him. He smiled and kissed her lips.

" After this is over, I want to marry you settle down with you and raise our two children together, I would be happy to call Harry my brother in law." Draco said as she smiled and nodded


	17. Year 7 part 2 of part 3

Josie was at Hogwarts with Severus she looked down at her stomach. Neville looked at her with a glare and walked up to her.

" Some sister you are betraying Harry your own brother, I bet your carrying the Dark Lord's child." Neville said glaring at her and she looked at him

" Neville I don't want to hear about it from you... I'm a death eater so get over it." Josie said as Neville backed away from her and ran away

Josie watched him ran away she couldn't let him know the truth. Josie went into the castle deep inside she looked at the picture of the fat lady to the Gryffindor common room.

" Ms. Potter not like you deserve that name." Mcgonagall said angrily and Josie turned around

" Professor Mcgonagall I know I have a lot of explaining to you but I will tell you later, Harry is on his way." Josie said smiling and Mcgonagall slowly smiled then hugged her

" You'll need to feed that little one in here." Mcgonagall said as she placed her hand on her stomach and she nodded

Josie explained what happened Mcgonagall nodded as she listened to her. Josie rubbed her stomach and then she ate. Josie got into the room filled with Ginny and the other student's.

" I got a surprise for you." Neville said as Harry came out and Josie ran toward him

" Josie your alright, wait a minute are you pregnant." Harry said smiling and she had tears streaming down her face

" I've missed you, I'll tell you later " Josie said smiling and Harry nodded putting his hand on her stomach

They went down the stairs together. Josie looked at her brother and he looked at his sister. They made it to the great hall and Josie saw her father.

" How dare you stand there, how dare you stand where he once stood tell them what happened that night how you killed him." Harry said angrily and Josie looked at Severus

Mcgonagall dueled Severus and he escaped. Josie looked at Harry and he hugged her close. Neville stepped out and pointed at Josie.

" She's a death eater Harry!" Neville said as Josie looked at her brother and he looked at her

" Josie?" Harry asked as she looked away and pulled her sleeve up

" Harry I would never betray you, I love you to much I want to help but I can't I did a unbreakable vow with Mr. Malfoy I have to protect my twins " Josie said placing her hand on her stomach and he looked at her stomach

Harry placed his hand over hers and looked at her. Josie looked at him and he smiled pulling the sleeve down on her uniform.

" Twins just like us... protect them Josie just like mom protected us from him." Harry said as she nodded and hugged him

" You know I will Harry, I have to go he is waiting outside the castle and I believe you know who I mean." Josie said walking away and Ginny caught her arm

" Be careful." Ginny said as Josie nodded and left

Josie got with the death eater group and they shot there magic at the castle. Josie was not ready for this. Once the death eaters got inside and Josie hid from the death eaters.

Josie found Harry, Ron and Hermione she followed him. They made it to the boat house and she heard Voldemort's voice.

" You been a loyal servant Severus but only I can live forever." Voldemort said as Josie's eyes widen and she ran in there

" No you can't kill him he's my father!" Josie said yelling and Severus looked at her

" Josie you know I'm not your father, go save yourself and the twins go." Severus said as Josie shook her head and pointed her wand at Voldemort

" I may have a unbreakable vow against me but I will not let you die." Josie said with tears streaming and Severus summoned her wand to him

Then he made her leave and Nigni attacked Severus. Josie had tears streaming down and they went in there. Josie cried as Harry got his tears and Severus looked at him.

" You have your mother's eyes both of you do." Severus said as Harry left and Lucius came in

He placed a rag on Severus's neck and he gave Severus a healing potion that quickly healed him up. Josie hugged him tight and Severus hugged her.

" Next time I tell you to go you listen, now that he thinks I'm dead I can live in peace." Severus said smiling and Josie nodded happily

" I'm going with daddy, Lucius tell Draco I'll be waiting for him." Josie said smiling and Lucius nodded leaving


	18. Year 7 part 2 of part 4 end of year 7

Draco found her with Severus and he smiled at her. Josie wrote to Harry inviting him to her wedding. Voldemort was now destroyed and gone no one had to worry about him.

Ron, Hermione, Molly, Author, Ginny, George, Bill, Charlie, Albus, James, Rose, Hugo, Percy, Hagrid , Harry, Neville, Luna and Mcgonagall came to the wedding Lucius and Narcissa greeted the guest as they arrived.

" Mr. Potter good to see you here." Lucius said smiling and Narcissa smiled

" Harry good to see you, soon I'll be your brother-in-law." Draco said smiling and Harry smiled at him

Harry hugged him then they seat down in there seats. Draco was at the alter and Harry smiled at his soon to be brother in law. The music started and Harry turned as he stood up. What he saw shocked him Severus escorting his very pregnant sister down the aisle.

" Who gives this woman?" The priest asked as he looked at Severus who looked at Josie and she smiled at him

" I do." Severus said as he lifted the veil kissed her forehead and sat down next to Lucius

" Please be seated, we are gathered here today join theses two a holy union the wedding of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Josie Lillian Potter." The priest said as they sat down and looked at the two

Josie smiled at Draco and he smiled at her. The priest opened the book and smiled.

" The two have written there own vows." The priest said smiling and Draco cleared his throat

" Ever since I meant you Josie I knew you were special, your a very sweet woman I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and raise our children. I never meant anyone else like you Josie, I love you forever." Draco said smiling and tears streamed down her face

" Draco I love you so much I can't wait until we have there children, they will be loved and cherished by us together." Josie said smiling and Severus smiled

" Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Josie Lillian Potter to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health to death do us part?" The priest asked Draco and he smiled as he got the ring off the pillow

" I do." Draco said smiling and slipping the ring on her finger

" And do you Josie Lillian Potter take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health to death do us part?" The priest asked as Josie got the ring from the pillow and smiled

" Always." Josie said slipping the ring on Draco's finger and Severus smirked at her saying his word

" I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." The priest said smiling and Draco kissed her

Josie and Draco went down the aisle they smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back and then the reception took place. Harry tapped on Severus's shoulder and he smiled.

" Meet my son Albus Severus Potter." Harry said smiling and Severus looked shocked

" You named a child after me?" Severus asked smiling and Harry nodded

Albus hugged the man and looked up at him with a smile. Severus hugged the little boy and smiled at Harry.

" My father told me a great deal about you sir it's an honor to be named after you and meeting you." Albus said smiling and Harry smiled at his son

" I want you to know thank you for protecting my sister." Harry said as Ginny came and smiled rubbing her pregnant belly


	19. Chapter 19

Harry danced with his wife. Ron danced with his wife. Neville danced with his. Draco was dancing with Josie. Severus walked toward them and tapped on Draco's shoulder.

" May I cut in?" Severus asked as Draco nodded and Josie smiled at him

Your baby greens

So full of wonder

Your curly cues, your contagious smile

And as I watch you start to grow up

All I can do is hold you tight

Knowing clouds will rage on, storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down, waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms

Story books are full of fairytales

Of kings and queens

And the bluest sky's

My heart is torn just in knowing

You'll someday see the truth from lies

When the clouds will rage on, storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down, waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms

Castles they mite crumble, dreams may not come true

But you will never be alone

Cause I will always, always love you

Hey I hey I

When the clouds will rage on, storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down, waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms

In my arms

Severus looked at Josie as she smiled at him and then she felt water go down her leg. Severus stopped dancing and looked at her.

" The babies are coming!" Josie yelled as Severus picked her up and they rushed out the door

Ron, Hermione, Molly, Author, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, Albus, James, Rose, Hugo, Percy, Hagrid , Harry, Neville, Luna and Mcgonagall followed behind.

Severus got her to the wizard hospital and Draco waited in the waiting room. Lucius was holding his wife's hand. Harry was worried about his sister.

" Mr. Malfoy the babies are here." The nurse said smiling and Draco smiled then rushed toward the room

Harry was following him along with Ron, Hermione, Molly, Author, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Narcissa, Lucius, Albus, James, Rose, Hugo, Percy, Hagrid , Neville, Luna and Mcgonagall.

" Hey darling." Draco said walking in and Josie smiled holding the babies

" Here is Scorpius Draco and Isabella Crissy Malfoy." Josie said as he smiled and kissed his wife lips

Draco held Scorpius as Harry held Isabella he smiled at his niece then his nephew. Josie was smiling then Severus got Isabella he helped her out of the bed then Draco left with Scorpius on the way to there new home.

Josie put Isabella in the crib and Draco put Scorpius is the crib as well. Draco got in the bed and Josie smiled at her husband.

" Well this day has been wonderful... I love you Mr. Malfoy." Josie said smiling and he kissed her lips

" I love you Mrs. Malfoy." Draco said smiling and then they went to sleep


End file.
